


巴西情缘

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 16





	巴西情缘

金容仙站在海边别墅的二楼阳台，一眼就看到人群中荧光色外套的少年。

她反扣棒球帽，穿着黑色休闲短裤，脚下是白色球鞋，脖子上还挂着相机。

从她被人叫唤着来回操弄设备的动作来看，金容仙猜她是这次雇佣的摄影师的助理。

但是她没料到，仅仅在一天后，她就爱上了这个叫文星伊的少年。

这个海边派对是金容仙的丈夫举办的，为的是庆祝他俩的女儿八岁生日及入学。但是特意跑来巴西却是丈夫的主意，至于是为了什么，金容仙并不想多问。

丈夫的脾性和两人如同空壳的婚姻让金容仙早已把自己当成一位单亲妈妈。

说是海边派对，来的都是商界生意上的合作伙伴，很多都是要摆场面走流程。

金容仙也想给女儿留下点纪念，便通过朋友约了一位摄影师过来拍照。

这是她第一次见到文星伊。

少年没见过这么大的场面，不忙的时候就躲在老师的身后。

金容仙也是问了摄影师才知道，文星伊是她的学生。

因为花钱总是大手大脚，外出取景拍摄的开销也很大，所以一不注意这个月房租都快交不上了。另外也是想给她一个锻炼的机会，便让文星伊做了自己的助理，踏上此次巴西行程。

听到是学生，金容仙便问了她的年龄，得到的答案是二十岁...

金容仙低下头自嘲的笑，自己三十五岁的老女人，怎么就对小十五岁的少年着了迷呢。

派对结束的第二天，丈夫直接飞机飞往巴西的另一座城市，金容仙知道那才是他的主要目的。

赌球和女人。

预计在巴西的时间只有三天。

金容仙直接叫来了文星伊，要她跟着自己一天拍写真。

当她特意打扮化妆穿上沙滩比基尼，少年的反应是脸和脖子到耳后跟全部红透。

文星伊在校，偶尔也会有女学生拜托她给自己拍私房照，目的也很显然是为了勾搭上她。

但是见过那么多的胴体，谁也没有金容仙这样妖精身材。

少妇散发着成熟女人味的一举一动都差点让文星伊丢了魂，她从未对一个女人有这样的感觉过。

但当她们在房间里接吻时，文星伊才意识到这件事的不可控性。

起因是金容仙想要看文星伊一天下来的拍照成果如何，便跟着她到了她的房间。

文星伊盘着腿坐在地上，兴奋的翻找着觉得自己拍得最好的照片给金容仙看。

生性安静的金容仙在少年面前，宛如回到了少女时代。

她甚至只因为文星伊的一个不经意靠近就已经心脏狂跳。

也许是怕自己被文星伊低沉磁性的声音蛊惑，金容仙终于堵上了她喋喋不休的嘴。

文星伊的理智轰然倒塌，她一下子就弹开，惊讶的望着金容仙。

“太太？”

听到这个称呼金容仙如梦方醒，眼里的光即刻黯淡下去，“抱歉，是我失态了”

文星伊敏捷的捕捉到金容仙脸上的微表情，却不知道要说些什么。

她摸着自己头上的帽子，尴尬的笑着解释道，“不是的，如果太太只是想表示友好，也是可以的，毕竟这里是巴西嘛”

金容仙没有回答她，只是在离开之前把房卡交给文星伊并且交代，晚上十点准时到她的房间去。

文星伊不敢怠慢，时间一到就带着相机前往，开了门进去却发现金容仙在房间里沐浴。

浴池在房间一角，金容仙见她来了便起身坐到浴池边上，“过来吧”

文星伊走到金容仙跟前，却不敢伸手触碰她。怕这个让她失了智的女人像水中的倒影，一瞬就消失了。

金容仙看着文星伊呆愣着不敢动作，低低的叹息了一声，缓缓站起身，抬起手抚上文星伊的脸，“怎么办，我真的好喜欢你”

“再给我拍一张吧”

“好...”

文星伊转身走到床前拿着自己的相机调弄，等准备好一回身，却见金容仙赤身裸体的正在披上浴袍。

“不是有那种照片吗，只拍我的背”，她丝毫不在意在文星伊面前袒胸露乳，边走向她边说。

文星伊不知道要把视线放哪，低头看着她的光洁的脚点头，“我知道”

“就那样拍”，金容仙走到落地窗前，背对着文星伊，慢慢拉下浴袍，露出了优越曲线的肩背。

文星伊只觉得自己全身的血液都在往脑门冲，镜头里的金容仙更有种无法形容的美。

“好...好了”

“要再拉下一点吗？”

金容仙觉得此刻的自己真像个恶魔，对这个可怜的少年伸出魔掌。

但至少她想给她。

第一次也是最后一次。

文星伊一时冲动，放下手里的相机走上前紧紧的抱住她。

“怎么办...要我怎么办”

在将金容仙用力的揽入自己的怀中就感觉到她的身体微微的颤抖，胸腔也在不断的起伏。

“我是不是会，要离不开你了...”，文星伊又说。

没有得到金容仙的回复，文星伊一把将她的身子转过，拥入怀中痛吻。

金容仙眼神迷离，牙关没有犹豫就接纳了文星伊的侵入，主动与她舌头交缠一起，反复吸吮。她拉起文星伊的手放在自己柔软的胸脯上，“占有我吧，就现在”

吻越来越激烈，她们知道此时都需要对方。文星伊松开她，她的一双眼睛里面充满了欲望之火。

隔着薄如蝉翼的白色浴袍，文星伊能感受到怀里人异常的高温，原来她已然动情。

将金容仙抱到床上，文星伊迅速的脱掉自己的上衣。

魅惑的胴体在半遮半掩的浴袍下显得那般诱人，以至于文星伊完全陶醉着迷似的注视着她，垂下眼，观察着她腿间的那处风景。

热吻过后，文星伊稍稍推开了金容仙的头，低声说道。

金容仙却只是“嗯”了一声后便迫不及待地在她的脸上、脖子上乱吻起来，热情的程度是自己都未曾发觉的强烈。

文星伊紧抱着金容仙火热的身子，让她趴伏在自己身上，双手摸索到她的大腿根部，却只触碰到一下就立刻缩回了手。

金容仙握住她的右手手腕，拨开花瓣慢慢的摩擦着，又拉起左手的指头触上那颗凸起挺立的小珍珠，轻轻研磨起来。

文星伊脑袋受到了极大的冲击，她知道自己正在做的事的后果，却无法控制。

甚至分不清在颤抖的，是金容仙，还是自己。

金容仙倒在文星伊身上停下不断亲吻着她的唇，抬起头，双眸微微闭着，像是在体味着来自私处的快感，声音也像梦呓般的低喃着，“唔...星伊...星啊”

文星伊俯首凑上薄唇在，在金容仙的耳垂和脖子处来回的舔咬，左手在她涨大的嫩乳上的揉搓也加大了力度。

她像是个婴儿，如此渴望着眼前成熟少妇的身体。

金容仙扭动着娇躯，同时口中的呻吟也越来越大，浑然不觉身外之物。

“哦...用力点...要到了...哈...”

终于在一声高亢的叫声之后，金容仙打颤地抖动了几下身子，无力的挂在了文星伊身上，胸口却还在上下起伏。

很明显的感受到金容仙的满足，文星伊突然有种说不出的快慰。在她们如此不对等的身份中，她也想给予金容仙些什么。

她翻了个身调整位置让金容仙趴在自己身上，轻轻捋着她被汗打湿的长发，右手则漫无目的的在她的腰间和翘臀上游走着。

“我刚刚，那个样子...你喜欢吗？”

半响过后，金容仙才渐渐回过神，声音低低的问道。她的一只手在文星伊的背轻轻磨蹭着，脑袋却埋在她的肩窝不肯抬起头。

她太害怕文星伊会嫌弃自己，所以为刚刚的激情失态而心生不安。

“不会，我...很喜欢”，文星伊慌乱的否认。

少年清澈真挚的眼神让金容仙心口一暖，就想逗逗她，“喜欢什么”

“喜欢你...很喜欢”

文星伊说不出爱这个字，因为甚至想不到两个人这样下去能有什么结局。

“只是喜欢我的身体，是吗？”

金容仙并不想逼着文星伊回答这种问题，可是她又太想听到文星伊的答案，尽管这个人只是个孩子。

“我不知道，可是...很好，很舒服”

听到文星伊的话，金容仙的身子又燥热起来，开始微微的扭动。

文星伊有些不知所措，可脑袋里有个念头在指引她，插进去，要她。

这次很快就找到了入口，文星伊没过多的犹豫就挺进去，立刻就感受到伏在自己身上的金容仙猛的一震，于是更加卖力的狠狠抽动。

感受到了文星伊和自己的结合，金容仙樱唇吐着热气，喉咙也发出一声声的娇喘。

事实上看似是主导者的文星伊根本不知道自己在做什么，只是毫无章法的只顾用力抽动。

她微微张着嘴喘着粗气，双颊赤红，“是这样吗？”

“嗯...做的好...哈...”，金容仙主动将自己的大腿分得更开，扭动着臀部去配合文星伊的前后动作。

在她满足的一声长长的喟叹中，文星伊挺近了她的最深处。

“星啊...嗯...再用力”

“我怕会疼，你不会疼吗”

金容仙深深的望着文星伊，轻轻的摇了摇头勾起嘴角，“我想要感受你，请再用力些”

最后到达了顶点的边缘，金容仙的神情却是出奇的冷静，注视着文星伊的眼神又是那样的炽烈，仿佛要把她刻进自己的灵魂。

“对不起...”

文星伊无法判断脸上湿热的液体是眼泪还是汗水，她想抽出手，却被金容仙抓住。

“别走！”，金容仙皱起眉，眼眶还泛着泪，柔弱的模样让文星伊慌了手脚。

“不要走...”

金容仙握住她的手臂，一股电流从下身传来。

文星伊叹了口气跪坐起身子，抓住金容仙的脚腕将她修长的双腿打开，粘稠透明的爱液又开始大量的分泌，顺着花瓣的缝隙往外渗出。

她俯下身伸出舌头，舔舐着蜜穴，吸吮着她不断淌出的爱液。金容仙不住的颤抖着，张手抱住埋在自己腿间的头。

全然失去理智的文星伊直起身，抱着金容仙的胯部，对准她的穴口深深的插入，直到手指头撞到一团软肉，保持着和她下身的紧密接触。

金容仙喉间漏出悠长的一声娇吟，仿佛久未释放的身心在一刻得到缓解而解脱。

文星伊同时俯下身轻吻她的额头，抚慰了她久久孤独的内心。

金容仙眼神涣散，望着文星伊，“哈啊...快点...”

热血上头的文星伊起身调整姿势，急速的抽插起来，每次都插到身下人的花心深处，有时又抵住她的花心用力研磨，惹得金容仙畅快淋漓的呻吟着。

技巧还不甚熟悉的少年只能每一次都努力的做到最用力，让金容仙一直保持高度的兴奋中。

可能久未如此做爱，渐渐的金容仙就变了声音，催促着身上人再快点。

文星伊深吸了一口气，更加急速的抽插，金容仙的下体仿佛是自主的迎合她的急速抽动。

房间里的叫声越来越大，两个人仿佛完全迷失了自我，只有享受下体的快乐和畅快的呻吟。

稍过了一会金容仙就突然猛地一声长长的娇吟，双腿死命的缠住文星伊的腰部，双手拼命的搂紧文星伊。

文星伊猛的一插到底，死命的抵住她的花心细细的研磨，单手抱住她的后背用力的抚摸，感受她细嫩丝滑的皮肤在自己的手心划过，同时耳边也缠绕着她的呻吟。

两人同时都得到了巨大的快感。

文星伊能感受到金容仙的身体一直在猛烈的颤抖，仿佛受到了电击一般。

埋在体内的手指被一股股的热热的液体激射，然后又是一股接着一股。

再次体验和金容仙一起高潮，文星伊强迫自己冷静下来，感受金容仙深处的触动。

这样持续了数分钟，金容仙紧抱文星伊的双手慢慢的松开，双腿也不那么用力了，阴道的紧箍也慢慢松了下来，她停止了呻吟，同时大口的喘息，仿佛刚才的激情耗尽了她的全部力气。

文星伊开始缓缓的轻轻抽插，同时伸出舌头轻舔她的后耳部和雪白的脖颈，或者轻吻她的眼睛，她的鼻头，她的脸庞的每一寸肌肤。

金容仙眼睛微闭，细细的享受她的爱抚，嘴角一直挂着满足幸福的笑容。

文星伊看着她的脸，顶开她的唇将舌头用力的深入她的口腔，金容仙也猛烈的回应她，吸吮着她的舌头用力的交缠。

吻越动情越激烈，直到两人都感到舌头发麻才松开舌头。

“我想和你在一起”

金容仙轻轻一笑，点点头，“嗯”

少年的精力和热情总是过盛的。

文星伊爬起身，又狠狠的索要了几次，直到自己也累得倒下床躺着，同时搂住赤身裸体拥有完美曲线的金容仙。

丝缎般的皮肤让文星伊的每一个毛孔感到种从未有过的舒服，激情过后身上的细密的一层汗雾让她的皮肤更加的细嫩。

两个人彼此面面相对，鼻尖碰到了一起，金容仙带着成熟女人的气息充斥着文星伊的整个鼻腔，看着这个女人带着幸福和满足的嘴角，文星伊心里也升起一股从所未有的情愫。

“谢谢你，星伊”，金容仙眼睛也带着笑意，仰起头碰了碰文星伊的鼻尖。

初经人事的文星伊已经身心俱疲，闭着眼哼了一声“嗯”，却还紧紧抱着金容仙不肯放手。

“我爱你，对不起”

夜更深了，黑夜吞噬了星星，再无光亮。

THE END


End file.
